Shintaro's Birthday
by kisaragi shuuya
Summary: bagaimana kalau shintaro ultah? anggota mekakushi pada membuat kue gagal dan memberikannya kepada shintaro. mau tahu reaksi shintaro? pastinya bakalan muntah. kalau mau tahu selengkapnya, baca aja sendiri. author ga mau nulis buat summary doang, ya... buat fotonya, itu ga nyambung ama ceritanya. abaikan aja fotonya, oke?


Mari acak-acak markas sekali lagi untuk mendepatkan tabokan dari kido!

Yeeeey! XD (gaaaa)

**Shintaro's Birthday**

**Tanggal 30 April.**

"kalian tahu, ini adalah hari ultahnya onii-chan!" kata momo yang berhadapan dengan semua anggota kecuali shintaro.

"memangnya dia ultahnya tanggal 30 april?" tanya kido

"benar sekali! Untuk itu, kita harus membuat hadiah yang bagus!"

"bagaimana kalau kue?" kata kano

"..."

"benar juga! Kita hadiahkan shintaro dengan membuat kue super duper istimewa!" kata seto dengan semangat 45

"yooo!" semua langsung bersemangat

Kecuali kido...

Pikir kido dalam hati : _'lebih baik aku tak usah ikutan saja...'_

**Di dapur**

"k-kita mau b-bikin apa saja?" tanya mary

"... apa, ya... enakan cake, tart, cookie... 3 itu saja kali, ya...?" kata momo

"bahannya apa saja?"

"ini ini... lalu dimasukkan dan dikocok..."

"dikocok seperti ini?" kata seto

"iya iya..."

Seto pun mengocok adonan tersebut.

Namun...

"... seto, adonan itu kuning telur dan tepung terigu bukan?" tanya momo

"... ada putih telurnya juga..."

"kau lupa membuang putihnya?"

"sudahlah... kukocok lagi saja, ya.."

"iya...yang lalu biarkan saja berlalu, lanjutkan kocok saja... (heh)"

"oke..."

"s-selanjutnya... tuang ke cetakan lalu di o... o...? oveeen"

"oke..." adonan yang baru saja dikocok oleh seto itu dituangkan ke dalam cetakan.

"tunggu berapa menit?"

"tunggu 60 menit dengan temperatur 120◦"

"oh oke..."

Seto pun memanggang adonan tersebut dengan temperatur dan waktu yang telah ditentukan.

"kita tunggu sambil membuat kue yang lain, yuk!" kata momo

"iya!"

**35 menit kemudian**

"yang ini pakai baking powder"

"baking powder?" tanya mary bingung

"yang ini, kan?" kano menuang sesuatu ke dalam adonan.

"tunggu, kano-san! Itu kan detergen (?)!" kata momo

"eh? Sudah kutuangkan, tuh... lanjut kerja yang lain aja, yuk!" kata kano dengan ceria

"yang alu biarkan berlalu, lanjutkan saja adonan itu, kano-san..."

"yes, sir!"

"ngomong-ngomong adonannya lama, ya... lagi pula kok langsung dipanggang saja, ya..."

"benar"

"dan... ? bau apa ini? Ini... bau gosong! Dari oven!" kata mary panik

"cepat buka!"

Benar saja...

Adonan itu gosong.

"go...song...? kok bisa? Padahal temperatur dan waktunya sudah sama..."

"akh!" teriak mary

"ada apa, mary-chan?" tanya seto

"bu-bukunya..."

"bukunya kenapa?! Sakit, ya?!" ( baka kau, seto... -_- / seto : kau yang bikin, thor! Kau yang bikin! )

"bukan... bukunya..."

"bukunya...?"

"bukunya terbalik!"

.

.

.

_Krik_

_._

_._

_._

"APAAA?!" teriak semuanya

"i-iya... s-seharusnya sebelum dimasukkan ke dalam oven, harus dimasukkan gula, baking powder, dan susu... j-juga waktunya 21 menit, dengan temperatur 60◦" kata mary

"..."

"..aa..."

"?"

"yang lalu biarkan saja berlalu, sekarang bikin kelanjutannya saja..."

"k-kuenya bagaimana?"

"kita hias dengan krim biar ga kelihatan gosong saja!"

"benar (?) juga!" ( rasanya woy! Yang penting tuh rasanya! )

_Sementara itu, orang yang berulang tahun..._

"kemana yang lainnya?" tanya shintaro kepada kido yang ga ikutan membuat kue

"... sedang dalam keadaan krisis (?) didapur, sebaiknya kau tak usah ke dapur kalau tak mau melihat hal yang menyedihkan (?)" kata kido

"... baik...?"

**Didapur**

"sekarang tinggal membuat krimnya!" kata mary yang semangat 45 sambil bergaya ala patung pancoran (?)

"maunya membuat warna apa?" tanya kano

"warna... merah... kuning... hijau..."

"itu sih warna pelangi..."

"... ng... apa, ya..."

"warna-warni aja!"kata seto

"benar (?) juga!"

Mereka pun membuat krimnya.

".. dioven dulu kali, ya...?"

"entahlah..."

"dioven aja!"

"ya udah, kita oven krimnya (?)"

.

.

.

_Diluar _

"... didapur kok ada aura-aura (?) aneh, ya..." kata shintaro sambil ber-sweatdrop-ria

...

kido berpikir dalam hatinya : _mereka buat apaan, sih? Kok lama banget... ah, paling-paling akan terjadi ledakan sekitar 1 menit lagi._

.

.

.

_DUAAAAAR!_

Seperti yang kido pikirkan, memang terjadi ledakan didapur

Kido dalam hati : _... sengaja membuat markas ini hancur, ya?_

Dan ledakan itu...

"kalian tak apa-apa?!" teriak shintaro panik

"ah, shintaro... kita mau membuat krim untuk kue yang dihidangkan untukmu, tapi krimnya meledak (kok bisa?!)" kata seto dan kano

"krim kok meledak?" kata kido tiba-tiba muncul

"gini, kita memasukkan krimnya kedalam oven, lalu..." sebelum penjelasan itu selesai, kido langsung menyelak

"krim kok dimasukkan ke dalam oven!?"

"soalnya krim itu kan memang dimasukkan ke dalam oven."

"... kalian _IDIOT_, ya?"

DEGH!

"daripada itu, shintaro..."

"apa?" kata shintaro nyaut

"ini kue dari hasil kerja keras kami, dimakan, ya...!"

"..."

Kalian tahu apa yang dipikirkan shintaro?

_Ini..._

_Kuenya gosong... tanpa krim... lho..? kenapa ada jamurnya begitu...? dan lagi, disisi-sisi kue, kok ada warna hijau dan coklat begitu...?_

"silahkan dimakan, SHINTARO-KUN"

'_KALIAN MAU MEMBUNUHKU, YAAA?!' _pikirnya dalam hati.

Tapi, shintaro tetap dipaksa lalu...

"ini...!" momo memasukkan sesuap kue tersebut ke mulut shintaro

Shintaro menelannya dan...

Setelah ini, shintaro muntah

"_HOEEEEEEK"_

_~fin~_


End file.
